The Informatics Core Facility of TREC Center specifically identifies and supplies resources dedicated to Center activities including aspects of database design and management, will provide expertise in statistical design, and will carry out or assist in statistical analyses of study data. The Informatics Core Facility of the Center is drawn from the Biostatistics Shared Resources of the Ireland Cancer Center, the Department of Pediatrics, and the Department of Epidemiology of Biostatistics. The groups bring together expertise and intellectual resources in biostatistics, genetic epidemiology, analysis of microarray data, informatics, clinical trials, epidemiology, statistical computing, and database and information management. The members have wide involvement in support of Cancer Center research in clinical trials, prevention and cancer control research, genetic and population studies, and translation research. Activities include: 1) protocol development and review;2) study monitoring;3) data analysis and reporting;4) database development and management;5) applications with large population databases;6) data services and computer programming;7) research-related website development;8) education;and 9) statistical consultation and collaboration. The Informatics Core brings together three expert bio statisticians trained in longitudinal data analysis, genetic epidemiology, including genetic segregation and linkage analysis, and analysis of microarray data. The Informatics Core will support the specific needs of TREC investigators in database development and management, report generation, data analysis, and in designing new studies that arise from TREC translation activities, as well as education. The Informatics Core will work closely with each project to ensure their needs are met with respect to the above activities. The existence of this core is essential to the success of the Center as it will bring together biostatisticians and data manager with diverse backgrounds, expertise, and resources. It is this diversity that will ensure the success of the Core and the Center.